Shelly
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Hadley Belle Miller |other_voice_actors= |name=Shelly |title=Shelly the Egg |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Rainbow Kindi |affiliation=*Marsha Mello *Beary Chill |relative(s)=Yolka |basis=Egg |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Shelly is an egg who lives in Beary Chill. She is good friends with Yolka. Biography Kindi Kids Marsha Mello was first introduced to Shelly at Rainbow Kindi when Beary Chill saw her in the sky, jokingly telling Marsha Mello that she was a flying koala. Shelly next appeared when Marsha Mello was stuck on a broken bridge and tried to get her attention to be rescued, but she flew away and informed Beary Chill, leaving Marsha Mello thinking she did not notice her. Later, Beary Chill arrives, pulled Marsha Mello back to safety and explained that Shelly told him that Marsha Mello was on the broken bridge. Later, on Christmas Day, Shelly found Marsha Mello chugging down the tracks and learnt that she was trying to find the mother kangaroo of a joey she found and asked her for help. Shelly agreed to help and flew off to look for the mother. When she found the mother kangaroo on a lakeshore, Shelly guided her back towards the tracks where Marsha Mello was able to reunite her with her joey. Later that evening, Shelly wished Marsha Mello a Merry Christmas alongside Beary Chill. Some time later, Marsha Mello is working at Rainbow Kindi when Shelly arrived with Doctor Claire to take care of a workman with a sprained arm. Inspired to try and be a rolling doctor like how Shelly is a Flying Doctor, Marsha Mello tries to get to some of the emergency calls Shelly and Dr. Claire were summoned for, but Shelly was able to get there and treat the victims herself, making Marsha Mello jealous. However, she flies by later to warn Marsha Mello and Beary Chill that a cyclone, also known as a tropical storm, hurricane or typhoon, was about to hit Rainbow Kindi and she needed to evacuate the townsfolk from a town located directly in the storm's path. However, when the storm's fierce winds prove too much for her to maintain flight, she was forced to land with those residents she could evacuate and Marsha Mello agrees to go into the eye of the storm to rescue those residents Shelly could not get to in time. Later, once the storm has passed, Shelly congratulates Marsha Mello on her heroism with Beary Chill. Personality Due to her status as an egg, Shelly oftentimes sees herself as above everyone else and can be quite inconsiderate towards others she deems 'below her'. Additionally, she prefers to do things alone and will often push others away. She always expects the grandest of treatment. Despite this, she is still looked up to by many due to her relationship with Yolka and does occasionally show a softer side, such as when she regretted leaving behind Yolka. Technical Details Basis Shelly is based on an egg. Some eggs are laid by female animals of many different species, including birds, reptiles, amphibians, mammals, and fish, and have been eaten by humans for thousands of years. Bird and reptile eggs consist of a protective eggshell, albumen (egg white), and vitellus (egg yolk), contained within various thin membranes. The most commonly consumed eggs are chicken eggs. Other poultry eggs including those of duck and quail also are eaten. Fish eggs are called roe and caviar. Yolka is another member of this class. maxresdefault (20).jpg|Shelly's basis Livery Shelly is painted white. Appearances Kindi Kids *'Series 1' - First Day, Feast of Fancy (cameo), Dancing Disaster, Special Day, Space (cameo), Charades (cameo) and Tea Party She is likely to appear in the second series. Music Videos *'Kindi Kids' - The Journey Never Ends and All The Girls Around the World Videos *'2019' - Meet Shelly Voice Actors *Hadley Belle Miller (UK/US) *Tamaki Orie (Japan) *Marta Dobecka (Poland) *Uta Dänekamp (Germany) *Jenni Sivonen (Finland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia *Her model was modified and reskinned into Yolka's. *An episode description for Special Day refers to Shelly as Ruby, possibly revealing this was a working name for her. *Shelly has been modified from her basis. **Her front nose has been flattened to accommodate her face. Category:Kindi Kids